


Day1: condoms

by AxiaAndhisMac



Series: KuroTsuki与我的自由性癖 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, Smut, sex without condoms
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiaAndhisMac/pseuds/AxiaAndhisMac
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki与我的自由性癖 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206122
Kudos: 2





	Day1: condoms

*sex without condoms  
*female Tsukishima Kei

“黑尾前辈，我们今天，能不能不要戴套？”  
齿间还衔着恋人乳尖的黑尾抬起头来看她。齿尖扯着她软软的乳肉引得她发颤。  
“痛……”她忍不住咬下唇。  
“啊抱歉，”黑尾说着安抚性的吸了吸殷红色的乳尖，刚才的痛哼变了味。  
“月月刚才说不想戴套吗？”黑尾这时候身体往前盖在她之上，换做了手指抚在她的柔软胸脯上，嘴唇吻她的锁骨，“怎么突然不想带了？”  
他的头发蹭到她的下巴，她呼了一口气，牙齿咬着下唇，“就今天……不想。”  
“可是会很麻烦的吧，”黑尾这时候凑到她耳边，咬她的耳垂，刚才揉捏她乳房的手现在向下贴在了她平坦的小腹上，在她耳边呼出热气，“会有小宝宝的哦，这样可以吗？”  
黑尾的唇舌舔吻她的敏感的耳后根，月岛忍不住颤，黏腻湿热的体液从腿间滑出，她忍不住伸手抱住黑尾的脖子，“黑尾前辈也不喜欢戴套吧，想射了可以抽出来，”她的另一只手环住他的肩膀，头埋进他肩膀，在他耳畔轻言细语，“忍不住射在里面了也没关系，到时候，黑尾前辈就跟我结婚吧。”  
黑尾忍不住转头看着恋人，她却少了刚才勇气，现在有些羞涩把头侧在另外一边，脸比刚才红了不少。  
“月月，”黑尾忍不住伸手把她的脸侧过来，“萤，”他换了语调，比刚才情深，他看见恋人蜜糖色的瞳孔映着灯光熠熠生辉，咬着嘴唇，笑得羞涩。  
“宝贝。”黑尾在吻她的唇时最后一次呢喃。  
她的脸颊是四月的粉樱，嘴唇是饱满多汁的樱桃。黑尾咬她的唇，吮她的舌。他的手从她纤巧柔软的乳不断往下游，从她的胸腹到她的下凹的下腹。她的腿间有颜色浅淡的柔软耻毛，他的手指灵活按揉她的阴蒂，然后就着从甬道里滑出来的体液轻松滑进去。  
窄窄的阴道柔软紧致滑腻裹着他的手指，他听见恋人柔软的呻吟，修长白皙的腿忍不住缠在他腰上，嘴里一边喊着他黑尾前辈。  
他轻轻侧头吻她，下巴放在她的乳房，半眯着眼睛，笑得像猫，“总觉得月月今天，超可爱。”  
她上气不接下气的，脸颊发红，伸手抓住他的手臂，“黑尾前辈，如果能多动一动的话也很可爱。”  
黑尾忍不住又吻她一下。然后抽出手指，指尖在她肿胀的阴蒂上摩挲，“我现在可以直接进来吗？”  
她的身体因为刺激不断发抖，看着他时眼里眼睛里闪着泪光，像得不到满足。黑尾忍不住吻她额头，扶着早已经勃起的阴茎抵住她的入口稍稍用力顶进去。  
缺少了安全套薄薄的塑料隔阂，器官的直接相交将感官放大无数倍。这都是他们从未体验过的。被撑开的与被裹紧的。他们两人同等快感，忍不住长叹。接着黑尾开始抽动。她已经足够湿，让她几乎感受不到任何不适。黑尾每进入一次都比前一次更深，直至他顶到她的子宫口。她忍不住尖叫一声，然后他的动作由刚才的试探性缓慢抽插逐渐加速，每一次都撞到她的最深处。她的腿张大到最大限度，乳房随着他们身体的撞击不断的摇。  
她不断的哼，快感让泪水淌了她满脸。黑尾然后将他掀翻，让她跪趴着臀部翘起来，他从后面插进去。她里面从刚才的紧致变得柔软滚汤，大量的淫液从他们交合处滑出来，污了她洁白柔软的大腿根部。后入使黑尾从一个刁钻的角度操她。她忍不住回应她，柔白的屁股在空中摇起来像是春日里发情的母猫。  
从后入的角度，黑尾可以一眼揽收他们身体交合处的全部光景，他看见她与快感纠缠摇晃的屁股，紧致的线条与柔软的触感他的下腹撞击时在她臀部留下的红痕让他想到了汁水饱满的水蜜桃。他看见她被他撑开的私处，阴唇从最开始的粉变作红，像是盛开的花瓣，从里面滴落出汁水。黑尾忍不住掰开她的臀瓣，这样他的阴茎能挤到她的最深处，他下腹拍打她的臀瓣发出啪啪水声成了一种旋律。  
她的头埋在床上，手指揪着床单，平时清冷礼貌的语调此刻变作哭腔，喊他的名字都断断续续。  
他们几乎是一起达到的高潮。黑尾射在了里面。然后他们倒在床上，黑尾手环在她的腰，吻了她的肩颈。她转过身来，腿缠在他的腿间，仰头朝他索吻。  
他吻她的嘴唇，笑着问，“跟我结婚？”  
她只是把额头放在他的颈窝，哼哼了两声。


End file.
